Flute: Son of Piccolo
by SsjAsper4
Summary: Piccolo has an egg. Years later, he grows to be a happy healthy 8 year old Namek. But when terror ensues on his home planet the day before he was going there, he must face a powerful new foe! R&R 1st ff so go easy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Before you start reading, I'm saying this only because I have too: I don't own dragon ball z in any way. Grr stupid copyrights! And I also want to give a big thanks to my first reviewer Yukiko Hagarashi! I thank you so much for reading my older version of this story. She is also a very talented fanficer. You might have read her story dbz high school. And also read her story Peace, Purity, and serenity. It's a must read. And on with the story!

Prologue

Piccolo stood awkwardly outside of the son household, a baby carefully cradled in his arms. His chest and throat still screamed in pain, but he didn't care. He had just given birth to a child, his child! How was he going to take care of him? And how could he break the news to everyone, especially Vegeta? Screw it. He thought as he raised his fist to the door. He knocked on it. Moments later, Chi-Chi flung open the door. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Who's that? Is that a Namekian? Are you babysitting? Why-"

"Out of my way woman!" Piccolo interrupted.

He shoved her aside and stormed into the house. For a moment, the thought of asking her for advice crossed his mind. But no way! That woman made him get a driver's license! He's a warrior, not a taxi driver! He shuffled down the hallway looking for Goku, possibly the only one who wouldn't make fun of him. Well except for Krillin, but that's only because he's somewhat scared of him.

"Goku, Piccolo is here to see you!" Chi-Chi called out.

Suddenly, Goku barged into the hallway, a towel draped firmly around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Hi Piccolo, who's that?" Goku greeted, looking at the infant.

"I… uh hand and…egg." Piccolo replied somewhat embarrassed.

"WOW! Piccolo, of all people I would've never expected you to have a baby!"

His green cheeks flourished with red at Goku's comment.

"What are you going to do with him?"

The question struck him hard, like a Kamehameha. What WAS he going to do with him, keep him, give him to Goku… kill him? NO, he's his and he was going to keep him.

"I'm going to keep him. I have grown a little lonely."

Goku nodded at his response. He gazed down at the infant. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. (Nameks don't sleep)

"So, what are you going to name him?"

Damn, another hard question.

"Hey kid."

Piccolo gently nudged the baby's pointed nose. His eyes flung open, like shutters letting in the morning sun. The second the baby's big onyx eyes met his, he knew exactly what to name him.

"His name is… hi name is Flute."

"Flute huh?"

He nodded his head in agreement. Flute. It was the perfect name for his perfect baby. He was the spitting image of his father, a perfect example of a chip off the old block. The only difference was his name. Hell, he was even born wearing the same clothes and armor as his father. His shoulder pads were no longer than a foot across, and his small turban could fit in the palm of his father's hand.

"Two Piccolos, this is going to be fun!" Goku stated.

Piccolo could see it now; he would train him to fight and meditate beside the waterfall, he would become best friends with Gohan, he could take him to Namek to meet Dende and grand elder Moori. He couldn't wait to teach him all he knew, show him all he saw. Piccolo didn't know it, but Goku saw great things in this boy, different things. He could tell that his friend's offspring was a very special boy. Bur what could make a simple Namekian child so special in the eyes of the one and only Son Goku?

CHAPTER 1

Piccolo hovered about 40 feet above the waterfall. The cataract's mist sprinkled onto him as he commenced his usual meditation sessions. Flute and Gohan sprinted around in the shallow ends of the water, letting out playful shrieks as they sent waves of water towards each other. Piccolo turned his now open eyes to the children, he glared at them. They were irritating him to the extreme. He expected this kind of behavior from Gohan when Chi-Chi wasn't making him study, but not from Flute.

"SHUT UP! Can't you see that I am trying to meditate?" Piccolo shouted, his voice echoing through the valley.

Flute and Gohan stopped frozen in their tracks.

"Gee, I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo." Gohan apologized.

"I am sorry father."

A sigh escaped his lips as he continued on with his meditation. Flute sauntered over to a large rock and sat down on top of it, Gohan following shortly afterwards. Flute's mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of his home planet: planet Namek. He being ecstatic was an understatement. His father was going to take him tomorrow, courtesy of Goku's instant transmission. And he could hardly wait. Gohan turned his attention to his friend.

"Are you excited about going to Namek tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh yes most definitely… but something does not feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I… don't know." Flute turned away from his friend and examined his surroundings. Trees, grass, rocks, oh and of course the waterfall. He was sensing this evil entity coming from what he was guessing planet Namek. He didn't know who or what he/she/or it was. All he knew is that the energy he was feeling wasn't a good one. Could any of the others sense it as well? He turned back to Gohan. His friend was staring at the sky, a mixture of anger and confusion masking his face.

"Do you feel that Gohan?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." His friend answered with an unwilling tone.

Piccolo's eyes shot open. He looked at the sky, then at Flute and Gohan. Their expressions matched his; a confused angered glare. Something was occurring on Namek, something bad, something he didn't like or feel good about one single bit, but what?

Planet Namek

A maniacal cackle filled the air as yet another lifeless Namekian dropped to the ground below him. The once peaceful village now lay in shambles. A Saiyan stood in the center of the village, arms loosely crossed. Two others stood behind him, each clutching a Dragon Ball under their arms. His tail flicked in an annoying pattern. He examined the village for a possible hiding spot for the Dragon Ball. He turned to the last remaining Namekian: the village elder.

"I am going to ask you one last time old man… where is that Dragon Ball? I have already killed all of your little friends, so it would be a wise decision if you would just hand it over. If you don't… well you'll join them all." He ordered with a sinister smirk.

The elder sighed uneasily and leaned on his walking stick. Thoughts ran through his mind. What should I do? He thought to himself. All of the others are dead, and if I don't give this monster the Dragon Ball, then I will be dead as well. He sighed another uneasy sigh, went into one of the houses, and returned moments later with the 3-star ball in hand.

"Her you have what you want. Now take it and leave."

The Saiyan turned to one of the henchmen behind him, and said, "Cice, retrieve the Dragon Ball, will you?"

"Yes Prince Tato." The man on the left replied with a nod. He swiped the Dragon Ball from the elder, walked back to his spot, and let out a slight chuckle.

"Ugh… finally you decide to listen. And for making me wait so long… you shall die."

The village elder could not believe what he was hearing, not one single bit. He had already given him the Dragon Ball, why would they still kill him? Before he could dodge it, a sudden ball of Ki struck him, sending him careening into a house.

"That little worm should've listened to me. If he did without any hesitation, he might still be alive. Now move out men! My scouter's picked up another cluster of power levels due 23 degrees east. It's more than likely another village!"

And with that they three mean blasted off in the air, flying towards the next doomed village.

Planet Earth

Piccolo, Flute, and Gohan all flew in a small clump in the direction of Goku's house. They had to get to Namek as soon as possible. They had sensed an evil presence coming from there. Gohan stared straight ahead; unaware of the possibilities of whom that power may belong to. Part of him couldn't wait to get there, and the other part of him was scared beyond beliefs. Flute felt the same way, he couldn't wait to see the other Nameks alongside his home world, but he was also threatened by the entity. He turned to Gohan, whose eyes were fixated on their destination.

"Um… excuse me Gohan. But do you have any idea of who this may be?" He asked.

"I don't know. But let's hope he's not as bad as Freeza." Gohan answered, still staring straight ahead.

"Who?"

"N-never mind." Gohan didn't like being rude, he was raised much better than that, but all of these questions being thrown at him was getting annoying.

A few minutes later, they all arrived at Son Goku's house. Chi-Chi was outside cooking ribs on the grill. Once they landed, she ran up to him and gave him a large bear hug. Suddenly, her happiness diminished, and an angry look grew upon her face. She pulled away from her son.

"Gohan you knew you had studies to do! Now why did you go outside after I told you not too! Tomorrow is your first day of summer school!"

"I'm sorry mom, but I wanted to go out and play with Flute. I didn't mean to go; I just wanted a little break. I promise it will never happen again." He answered, staring at the ground.

"It better not! Now go inside and work on your homework young man!" she ordered, gesturing for him to go inside.

"But mom, there's some trouble on planet Namek. I have to go and help them."

"I don't care if the prime minister's in trouble! (FYI Japan has a prime minister, not a president or king/queen.) You're going in you room and doing your homework!"

At that moment, Goku toddled out, hands on his stomach. He turned to look at everyone.

"Chi-Chi, that smells great! I can't wait till it's all done!"

"Thank you Goku." Chi-Chi said.

He flicked his eyes over to his son, his happy go lucky expression suddenly twisted into a serious glare.

"You all sensed that power huh?" he asked the others.

Flute, Piccolo, and Gohan all nodded unwillingly. Chi-Chi darted in between her son and husband.

"You can go Goku, but Gohan is staying here to work on his studies! And besides, he has his first day of summer school tomorrow. He is not going under any circumstances!"

Gohan sighed and started inside.

"Aw come on Chi-Chi, can't you give Gohan a break?" He turned to Gohan and said "Hey Gohan, come back here."

Gohan whipped around and shot his father a joyful glance. He had always preferred being with his dad more than his mom. Sure he still loved his mom very, very much, but he found it more fun being around his father. Chi-Chi glared at her husband. She really hated it when Goku didn't' listen to her.

"He is NOT going back to that dreadful planet! My baby almost got killed the last time he went there!"

"Dreadful? Who are you calling dreadful?' Flute butted in. He found it wrong when people made fun of him or his planet.

All of a sudden, Piccolo stepped in between Gohan and Chi-Chi. "Your son is very strong. He even defeated Cell, now if he can do that; he will be able to cope on Namek." He said.

Chi-Chi stared at the ground below her, sighed, and said "I guess really have no choice, now do i?"

Flute and Gohan let out a cheer. They all (except for Chi-Chi) gathered around Goku, putting their hands on his shoulders. Flute, who was too short to reach Goku's shoulders, grabbed a hold of his father's hand. Goku raised his index and middle fingers to his forehead, concentrated on planet Namek's energy, and announced "Instant Transmission." And with that, they all disappeared. Chi-Chi gazed sadly at the sky, letting out a long sigh.

"That's my Gohan."

"We're here!" Flute cried out as he slipped away from the others. Goku's instant transmission, like always, was successful. They were on new Namek. Flute stopped at the edge of a large lake, so big it could have been a sea. He breathed in the fresh air. I'm here! I'm finally here! He thought.

"Flute, get back here!" Piccolo called out to him.

He turned around and skipped back to his father.

"Yes papa?"

"Try to stay with us. We need to stay together until we find out whose power we're sensing."

Flute nodded his head. Goku turned to Piccolo, said "come on!", and then blasted off in the air. Piccolo, Flute, and Gohan took off after him, unsure of what lied ahead.

Tato's spaceship

Tato stared out of the giant dome window on his spaceship. (Looks like Freeza's ship) He twiddled a wine glass in his hand. He flicked his eyes down to the wine glass, watching the brown liquid slosh around. Suddenly, Cice entered the room.

"Prince Tato, our scouters have picked up a couple of strong power levels due 63 degrees north." He announced.

Tato turned around, and took a sip of his beer.

"Well, how powerful are they?"

"Um… the strongest power level is about… 6,000, sir."

Tao's neutral expression turned into an annoyed glare. He crushed his wine glass, the beer oozing onto the floor.

"You mean to tell me that you interrupted me during my down time to inform me about some weak power levels?" he sneered. "I should kill you. You're lucky, because I don't feel like wasting my Ki on scum like you. So scram before I do!"

Cice bowed once and hurried out of the room. He walked into the hallway, and stumbled upon his friend.

"Hi Cice." His friend greeted.

"Hi Bosa." Cice grumbled, pushing past Bosa.

Bosa turned around, a confused expression on his face.

"Cice, what's wrong!"

"I think Prince Tato was around Freeza to much before he died." He replied and stomped down the hallway.

Bosa followed his friend into the soldiers ward.

Piccolo and Flute were the first to make their landing at a destroyed village. Goku and Gohan did so soon afterwards. They examined the now desolate village. Dead Nameks, torn up plants, and shrapnel littered the area. Flute's eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to pour out. He knew something bad happened, but not something like this!

"W-who could've done such an awful thing?" he questioned.

Piccolo rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked down at him. Flute looked up at his father. Their onyx eyes met, each with looks over sorrow in their eyes. Flute could tell that his father was about to cry. With greatly surprised him, considering the fact that the only time his father cried, was before he died fighting the Saiyans.

Gohan walked over to His friend, and said, "Hey, it isn't so bad. We can just wish them all back with the Dragon Balls."

Flute and Piccolo turned their attention to Gohan.

"Really?" Flute asked, whipping his drying tears away.

"Hey, yeah, you're right Gohan. But we'll have to use Earth's dragon for that." Piccolo said.

"Hey guys. I think we should find a place to rest first. I need to go to the bathroom. Plus I'm STARVING!" Goku butted in, rubbing his stomach. "I should've eaten some of those ribs before we came here!"

Flute, Piccolo, and Gohan stood there dumbfounded.

"Ok, we'll rest for now but where are we going to stay?" Piccolo asked.

"Over there." Goku answered pointing to a plateau. They saw nothing special at first, but upon further inspection, they saw a cave smack dab in the center of the plateau. Goku blasted off, into the air. Flute shrugged and took off, after him. Piccolo and Gohan followed soon afterwards.

Tato's ship

Cice and Bosa stood atop the spaceship, waiting for Prince Tato to meet them there. He had scheduled for them to go hunting for another Dragon ball. That's when his scouter broke. He had started searching for a new one. Bosa looked over at Cice, who was now sitting on the edged with his arms crossed.

"When do you think Prince Tato is coming?" He asked, with an eager tone.

"Don't know Bosa, but I sure hope soon. Because I just want out get out of here, get paid, and get home!" Cice snapped.

"My God you didn't have to spaz out on me. It's your fault you're in hot water with Prince Tato."

"Shut up before I hurt you!" he spat getting to his feet.

At that moment, Prince Tato sauntered out, with a shiny red scouter covering his left eye. He stopped in between his henchmen, gave each one a glare, and took off.

"Well that was random!" Bosa announced.

"Shut up and come on!" Cice growled flying in the air.

Bosa followed them. About an hour later, they all arrived at another Namekian village. This one was different from the rest, it was peaceful and serene. Instead of dead silence, the sounds of children's laughter, and murmurs filled the air. But Prince Tato would soon put an end to this.

"Hello, weary travelers. What brings you to Namek?" Greeted the unsuspecting village elder.

"Oh not much, not much at all, we're just here for your Dragon Balls." Prince Tato answered.

"The Dragon Balls, eh? Well sir, what do you plan to use them for?"

"I don't have time for your chit chat old man. Give me the Dragon Ball!"

The village elder let out a gasp as the others gathered around behind him.

"How rude! You won't get the Dragon Ball with that attitude!"

Suddenly, Prince Tato shot a ball of Ki towards the village elder. The Ki struck him, his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground, dead. His walking stick clattered on the concrete. Tato blew the smoke from his finger, and turned his attention to the other Namekians, looks of sheer anger and horror plastered on their faces. Some of the children were sobbing at the loss of their village elder.

"How dare you! You won't get away with that!" One Namek spoke out, charging at him.

Tato stuck out his arm, while the furious Namek charged at him. Ata the last second he moved his arm and struck the Namek on the back of his neck. He too fell to the ground, dead. A few of the older Namekians shielded the youths' eyes.

"Would anyone else like to try?" Tato mocked.

Silence lingered in the air as they came into what seemed like an eternal staring contest. Their eyes locked on the three ruthless villains. At the back of the Namekian cluster, a young man, probably about 17 years old, held onto the hand of a younger one, who was probably around 5. He knelt down next to the youth and whispered into his ear;" Cargo, as soon as he looks away, we flee. Do you understand?"

The child nodded his head reassuringly. The older Namek stood up and returned his focus on the violence. He looked around, now noticing 2 other dead Namekians. He cursed under his breath. Why did this evil man come to terrorize us? What did we ever do to him? Cargo thought.

All of a sudden, Tato's scouter beeped then Bosa's, then Cice's. Soon, a choir of beeps could be heard. The three paused for a moment to look at what ever could be causing the scouters to act up. This is it! The perfect opportunity for us to escape! The older Namekian thought.

"Come on Cargo." He ordered tugging on Cargo's hand.

They took off as fast as they could. Within minutes, they were already a few miles away from the doomed village. They landed on top of a mountain. Each let out a weary sigh, Dacolo's being shaky. The older Namek turned to him.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Gast, I'm scared. And- and our friends are dead! Why did we have to leave? I do not want them to die!"

Gast knelt down again. He rested his hand on Cargo's head.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. Their deaths won't be in vain. We'll Go to elder Moori, and seek help from him." Gast said with a weak smile.

Thoughts flustered about in his mind, negative thoughts. No, everything wasn't going to be alright. No, he had a right to worry; Gast himself was worried beyond beliefs. He couldn't assure that the other's deaths would or wouldn't be in vain, or if they would even make it to grand elder Moori's village. He couldn't be sure of anything whatsoever. He was flat out scared. But he couldn't tell that to Cargo. Poor Gast didn't know what to do.

He took ahold of Cargo's hand and led him down to a crevice, where they could rest, and take hold of exactly what was going on.

So that chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

I don't own dragon ball z Yadda, yadda, yadda. This will be an extremely short chapter, sorry. I was really eager to start my Freeza fic. I will update a.s.a.p.! Oh and special thanks to Vegetacold for reviewing my story! Happy first day of 2012! It's the end of the world! Maybe the z fighters will come and save us… just kidding. On with chapter 3 or on chapter 2

Goku let out a yawn as he awoke from his nap. He felt the best way someone could feel, in his opinion, warm, full, and awake. He looked around to see a slumbering Gohan, and realized that Flute and Piccolo were absent from the cave. Where could they have gone? Goku asked himself as he sprang to his bare feet, slipped on his boots, a headed outside. Suddenly, he tripped over an unknown force, and toppled over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice hollered.

Goku got to his feet and saw that he had tripped over Flute, who was now rubbing his cheek.

"I was having a nice time relaxing and cloud watching before you trampled on my face!"

An anxious giggle escaped Goku's lips.

"Gee Flute, sorry. I didn't see you there!" he said in his usual playful tone.

"What in the name of Kami is going on here?" Piccolo yelled, floating down to them.

Flute and Goku exchanged glances, put on fake smiles, and said "Nothing!" the last thing they needed was an angry Piccolo, whew, that's almost as bad as an angry Vegeta!

Goku lead the way back into the cave. That was a close one! I'd rather take on 100 Cell juniors then have Piccolo chew me out!

Cargo sat impatiently at the top of the plateau. He kicked his feet against the side, and hummed to and old Namekian lullaby. He halted his humming to think. Where is Gast? Why isn't he back yet? All he is doing is getting some firewood and water. Why is it taking him so long?

Gast clutched a pile of sticks in branches in his arms, and a pot of water in his teeth, as he touched down at their hiding spot. He let go his grip letting the branches plummet to the ground. He grabbed the pot of water and walked over to his little brother.

"Cargo." He welcomed.

Cargo whipped himself around at the sound of his brother's voice. A wave of relief swept over him as he snatched the pot of water from Gast's hands. He tipped it over his mouth. The water poured into his mouth, giving him relief from his dehydration. When he was finished, only a few drops remained. Gast took it from him and peered inside- nothing.

"Hey, I got that for the both of us!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry…I was thirsty" Cargo said with a shrug.

"Heh, no kidding." Gast growled.

He threw the pot onto the ground and sat down next to his brother.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found a better hiding spot for us."

Cargo's eyes widened.

"Really, where?"

"Come on, I will show you."

Cargo sprang to his feet. The two boys blasted off in the air. Minutes later, they arrived at a cave, a cave on the side of one of the few mountains that were on Namek. Gast landed on the little 'shelf' under the cave, (that's the best way I can describe it) Cargo landed awkwardly after his brother. He had just learned how to fly a few days ago and was still a tad new at it.

"See? It's a cave!" Gast said presenting their new found hiding spot.

"Umm… I'm not so sure. It's kind of dark in there."

Gast formed a red ball of Ki in his palms.

"IT won't be anymore, come on!"

He started into the cave. Cargo was unsure about going in there, but he did anyway, mostly because he didn't want his brother to call him a wimp. He warily inched into the cave. What would be usual darkness was now lit up by Gast's Ki. As they walked, they observed the cave. Nothing too special, just regular cave things.

"Hey, do you see that?" Cargo announced pointing ahead.

"See what?"

"That light. See?"

Gast squinted his eyes. Cargo is right! But what's that light coming from? It's not coming from my Ki, I know that. He pondered.

"Let's go investigate!" Gast said picking up his speed.

Cargo's speed remained the same; he didn't want to go an inch deeper in this cave. He started to back away, when suddenly, a shriek echoed through the cave. His fear of the cave was taken over by the fear of his brother's safety. He turned around, and darted down the hallway- like cave. What he saw next shocked him.

Flute, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku were just as surprised as the two Namekian children that had just entered the cave. Gast let go of his control of his Ki. The Ki ball ricocheted off of the ground and struck the wall with full force. Rock shrapnel scattered everywhere. The z fighters (well, these select few) ducked to the ground.

"Gast, w-who are they?" Cargo wailed.

"Like I would know?" Gast replied angrily.

Flute sprang to his feet and observed the two strangers. He immediately saw that they were, like him, Nameks. He walked up to them with his hand out, ready to shake.

"Hi…I'm Flute." he welcomed warmly.

Cargo and Gast didn't know what to make of him. They were still recovering from being startled half to death. A moment of silence hung heavily in the cave.

"Um…hi…I am Gast…and this is Cargo." He stuck out his arm and shook hands with Flute.

"Hey, what do you know, more Piccolos!" Goku cried out.

"We have names." Cargo spat.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Where did you two come from?" Piccolo asked.

"We managed to escape before those three men destroyed our village." Cargo answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

All of a sudden, they all sensed an unimaginable power level. Gohan shot up, awake from his slumber. Everyone in the cave turned their attention to him.

"Did you sense that?" Piccolo asked Gohan.

"Yes, the one west of here?"

"Yes."

Gast and Cargo exchanged very uneasy glances. They knew exactly where that power level was; grand elder Moori's village. To them, that was anything but a good sign.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong?" Flute queried.

"That power level is heading straight for the grand elder's village." Gast unwillingly responded.

The heavy silence, again, made itself known. When out of the blue, Flute stormed out of the cave, leaving the others in the dust. Cargo ran up to him.

"Flute, where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"You're going to try to fight that guy, aren't you?" Cargo countered.

Flute ignored him and blasted off into the air. He knew that what he was doing was foolish, and just down right stupid. But he was going to do it anyway; he had his heart set on that.


	3. Chapter 3: A Taste of Tato's Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z…or do i?

This chapter is going to be violent because of a fight scene.

CHAPTER 3

Prince Tato's enormous power level became more and more clear to sense as Flute drew closer to the village. The wind scraped against his face, causing his eyes to squint. He began to feel a slight dizziness as he continued to fly closer. What am I doing? I'm going to get myself killed for sure! He thought.

Moments later, he hovered above grand elder Moori's village. He examined the village. Dead Namekians, houses that now laid in shambles, and the most noticeable, the three strange men that stood in the center.

Those are the men! Those men are the ones that are killing them! I have to stop them! But they're so powerful!

Suddenly, Tato's scouter let out a series of beeps. He jerked his head back, glaring ferociously at Flute. Flute sent back the same look at him. Telling him how angry he was.

"Oh? It's just another brat, nothing to be worried about, his power level's only 2,000."Tato announced with a chuckle.

"S-stop! Stop hurting them!"

Flute landed uneasily atop a house. He nearly fell over. A few of the Nameks turned their heads to him.

"My child, please leave, this man is very dangerous. Go now, before you get hurt." Elder Moori ordered.

"So you're elder Moori, nice to meet you. But I'm not leaving; I'm going to fight him. I haven't been here long, but I'm tired of him killing everyone."

"Child, you don't understand how powerful he is, leave or he will kill you."

"I am not leaving. I'm sorry for treating you so bad, but I'm strong. I bet I could handle him."

"Hey, old man, I was talking to you!" Tato butted in.

"I will not give the dragon ball to such an arrogant person!" Elder Moori responded.

"You idiot!"

Tato shot a reddish beam from his fingertips. It dug its way through the air and into grand elder Moori's chest. His knees buckled instantaneously, and he collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Flute cried out.

He leaped off of the house and ran over to elder Moori. He knelt down next to him. The other surviving Namekians made their way over to him, their eyes ready to pour out tears. Flute glowered into his eyes. The elder's pupil-absent eyes were glazed over, like the eyes of a puppet. Flute fastened his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears. Instead, they trickled out onto the dirt. His breathes were heavy and stuttered. He got to his feet and turned to Tato, who was chuckling alongside his henchmen.

"How could you? You monster, he didn't do anything to you! Why'd you have to go and kill him! Don't you have a heart!" Flute squealed at the top of his lungs.

"Stupid kid, he didn't give me my dragon ball. He very well deserved to die. Now get me my dragon ball or get out of my business!"

"I don't know where it is! Get it yourself you jerk!"

"That was a bad thing to say to me…prepare to die you pest!"

And with that, Tato shot out another Ki beam from his fingertips. It was rocketing towards Flute. He stood there like a statue, frozen in his own fear, when suddenly, another Namekian dove in front of him, getting struck by the Ki beam in the process. He fell to the ground. Flute peered down at him, still frozen in fear. Silence hung in the atmosphere.

"Wh-why…why did you have to get in front of me? I should have been killed... not you." He turned his attention towards prince Tato and his henchmen. "You monsters, you callous, rude, ruthless MONSTERS!" Flute wailed

All of a sudden, a yellow aura blanketed him as he threw himself into the air. Tato's scouter began to go haywire. It exploded; the power level it stopped at was 10,000. Flute let out a scream as he charged at an unsuspecting Tato.

The Cave

"Did you sense that?" Gohan cried out, spilling his water onto the ground.

"Yes Gohan, it's no big deal, whosever power that is, it isn't very strong." Piccolo answered. Little did he know, he was calling his son weak.

Cargo sunk back against the wall, he knew that it was Flute, and that he was probably in trouble. Gast turned to him with a confused expression.

"What is the matter Cargo? Are you sick?"

"Huh? …n- no I'm not sick, just tired."

He lay down in a supine position and pretended to fall asleep. Gast situated his gaze on Piccolo. His features were contorted into a worried scowl.

"What's wrong Piccolo? Are you tired too?"

"Gya, no, no I'm not. But…I think I need to go outside." Piccolo answered startled.

He pounced to his feet and rocketed outside. Cargo watched as he left. He knew that piccolo knew as well, that he was just as worried as he was…or worse.

Flue goddammit! Don't fight him! I told him to never fight an opponent as powerful as that Tato guy, or at least not until he was ready! Why didn't he listen? Thoughts scrambled through his mind as he took off into the air.

The Village

Flute slammed his foot onto Tato's cheek. He smiled deviously, thinking that he had injured the prince. Tato scowled at him. He grasped both of his ears and tore them off. Flute threw his head back, wailing in pain. His knees distorted, he kneeled sticking out his arms to break his fall. He huffed momentarily, trying to get the pain to ease.

Despite the fact that he was in immense pain, he got to his feet and lunged at the tyrant. Tato veered away from him. Flute missed his target and dove onto the ground. He quickly got up and threw a punch at him. his punch smited Tato who wasn't paying attention.

"Why you brat! Ugh I'll kill you!" He sneered in complete anger.

Tato grabbed onto Flute's arm and threw him into the atmosphere. He leaped into the air and clobbered him on his head, sending him bowling towards the ground. He landed perfectly on the ground, while Flute, on the other hand, crashed onto one of the stone picnic tables, splitting it in half.

He staggered to his feet and swung a barrage of weak kicks, punches, and Ki blasts. Tato seized his arm (again) and slammed his elbow down, snapping it in half. Flute screamed and cried in excruciating pain. He leaned back, clutching his shattered arm.

"Done already? I don't know why but I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Tato snickered and kicked Flute hard in the stomach, sending him into one of the houses.

One of remaining Namekians jogged over to him.

"Child, are you alright?" he asked.

Flute responded by hacking up purple blood, showing a sign of internal damage. The Namekian whipped himself around and shouted "We are a people of peace. We have done absolutely nothing to you! Why are you hurting all of our people! He was just a child, he didn't deserve to die, none of did!"

"Oh you lousy low-lifes, It's ridiculous how stupid you all are. I have been asking for the dragon balls and no one is giving them to me. My patience is at wits end with all of you pests. There's your answer, are you happy?"

"You are never getting the dragon ball. I would rather die than give it to a person of your nature!" The Namekian sneered.

"Then your wish will be granted."

Tato walked up to him. The Namekian took a step backwards, alarmed by what Tato had just told him. They locked eyes. Precipitously, Tato disappeared.

"Wh-where'd he go?... That coward!"

"I'm behind you."

Before the Namek turned around, Tato wedged his arm in his chest. He threw back his arm. The Namek coughed up blood, and toppled backwards. Prince Tato hollered in laughter.

"Such an arrogant fool! It's amazing how weak these 'Namekians' are!...Now, Cice, Bosa, go and find the Dragon Ball."

"Yes Prince Tato." Bosa said, walking over to a house.

Cice followed him.

Flute let out another cough as he lifted his head up. He searched for Tato, sure enough, he was still there. One of his henchmen abruptly approached him. The man peered down at him with a smile.

"Worthless trash, good thing Prince Tato's taking care of all you."

Flute shot his eyes open and volleyed him with the strongest Masenko he could conjure up. The Masenko struck the henchman, piercing his abdomen. He screamed in sheer pain as he tripped over a piece of house debris. The man tumbled to the ground, dead. Tato and Bosa huffed in anger. Flute smiled weakly and stumbled to his feet.

"Cice! One of my finest henchmen…was killed by a child? How could this happen?"

"That child's more powerful than we thought! He just killed Cice!"

"I can see that you idiot!"

Tato formed into what seemed like a fighting stance. He hunched over and cupped his hands against his chest. He looked like he was cradling an infant. Suddenly, a ball of Ki was conjured into his hands. He aimed at Flute who was standing there dumbfounded.

"KINTAYO!" He shouted as he chucked the ball of Ki at him.

The ball of Ki formed into a wave. It clouted Flute, sending him slamming into the side of a nearby plateau.

"That was easy." Tato stated.

Flute plunged onto the ground before slipping into a deep stage on unconsciousness.

"Prince, I've found the dragon ball." Bosa informed presenting the 6-star ball.

"Good, now…let's move out! We still have to find the others."

The two Saiyans rocketed into the air, heading for the next village.

Piccolo's Location

He had never flown so fast in his entire life. Flute's power level was dropping to an all-time low, which only made him fly faster. He was utterly confused in his emotions, was he sad, angry, worried, or…scared. He didn't know which one to pick, they were all so vague. All he knew was that he had to find Flute and find him fast.

"Piccolo!" a voice called out, Piccolo gandered behind him and saw Gohan, who was not far behind.

Gohan flew up next to him, a determined look on his face.

"Gohan, go back." Piccolo ordered.

"No, Flute's my friend, I want to help him."

"Gohan!"

"Piccolo…please."

Piccolo sighed, and shifted his head straight ahead.

"Fine."

Minutes later, they neared the village. Piccolo tapped his feet against the ground as he landed. Gohan did so soon afterwards. They examined the desolate village-no Flute.

"Gosh, this is terrible." Gohan announced.

"I know…now come on, we have to find Flute."

Piccolo started towards the outskirts of the small village, where he sensed Flute's miniscule power level. He observed the rocks, searching for him. He saw nothing until…there he was, beaten, sprawled across the dirt, his clothes doused in blood, some of it trickling onto the ground. Piccolo ran over to him. He knelt down next to his son, scanning him.

"Flute?"

No answer.

Gohan toddled over to them and stooped down next to Piccolo.

"Who could have done this?"

"It was that man, the one who's been attacking the villages for the dragon balls."

"Is he…dead?"

"No…not yet."

"Wait- can't you guys regenerate?"

"Yes Gohan, but he can't, he's unconscious, you have to be awake to regenerate."

Gohan responded with a single nod, taking in the information.

"Come on, let's take him back to the cave to recuperate."

"Ok."

Piccolo carefully slid his arms under Flute and lifted him off the ground. He looked down at his worn down face. His face was littered with numerous cuts and bruises and blood flooded him mouth and nose, and the most prominent factor was the fact that both his ears were missing. His clothes were ragged and torn. He looked…dead, truly dead. Piccolo breathed in a stuttering sigh and took off into the air. Gohan took in one last look at the village and followed his old teacher.

So there you have it, chapter 3.

-SsjAsper4.


End file.
